Whatever the Hell it Meant
by CashewLuu
Summary: "Wow. I mean, wow," America said loudly, "You two together? That's like waayy wacked up!"


It was an odd relationship. They kept it a secret first. They were an unlikely pair, but when they first showed explicit signs that they were a couple, quite a few nations were somewhat opposed to it.

Everyone thought it was doomed to fail from the beginning.

"Wow. I mean, wow," America said loudly, "You two together? That's like waayy wacked up!"

A certain blonde cross dresser also joined America with an equally loud, "I totes agree," while other countries murmured or nodded their agreement.

The two albinos held hands almost defiantly, black gloves gripping white ones tightly as if to prove everyone wrong.

"Stay out of our business, will ya?" Prussia snapped, ruby eyes flashing angrily, "I love Ice, and I'm pretty sure he loves me too. Whether or not we'll last a long time, hell as if I know!"

The said gossamer haired nation nodded silently, his violet eyes saying the exact same thing his lover had said.

"Still, Prussia, it doesn't seem like you to suddenly settle down," Austria murmured, his hand resting thoughtfully on his chin.

Hungary on the other hand was looking fervently for her digital camera.

"Shouldn't the two people most worried be Germany and Norway, veee~?"

All heads turned towards the happy go lucky Italian who was at the moment munching contentedly on a slice of pizza, unaware of all the attention being placed upon him.

"I-I agree with Italia-san," Japan mumbled politely, his eye looking towards the floor.

"You don't need to agree with everything a person says! Make your own suggestion every once in a while!" Switzerland yelled angrily, his hand placed dangerously around with his ever-present gun, "But I'm forced to say that I agree with the streaker… but that doesn't mean I'm on anyone's side!" the Swiss added, reminding everyone of his stubborn neutrality complex.

"Well? What does Germany think of this, da?" Russia asked with his saccharine sweet voice.

Like an audience in a ping pong match, all nations turned their heads to the blonde country in question.

"I- uh, well I really don't have, er-"

"West, c'mon. What do you really think?" Prussia interrupted.

The German could see the look of desperateness and nervousness in the red eyes of his bruder, and the ever so quiet Icelandic boy he was attached to also seemed tense, waiting for an answer. Honestly, Germany felt that the relationship wouldn't last for a very long time. Due to his brother's tendencies to leap before looking, not many people could stand him for more than ten minutes. To put more into the mixing bowl, Iceland was famous for his hot tempers despite his cool exterior. It was a recipe for disaster.

The blonde had made up his mind and was about to open his mouth to voice his disapproval, when he saw just how tightly those hands held each other. The fingers were interlaced with each other, gripping its counterpart firmly as if to brace each other for the blast of rejection. Germany's eyes shifted from their hands to the couple's faces, both staring at him with an almost fearful look.

"I…"

Iceland sunk his head into Prussia's shoulder as if he knew the answer that was about to come.

"I'm okay with it."

A series of collective gasps went across the room. Iceland picked his face up and stared at Germany, as did Prussia.

"Are you sure you're okay Germany?" Belgium asked warily, waving her hand around his face.

"I'm perfectly fine, Belgium, please, remove your hand from my face," Germany replied. He cleared his throat before continuing, "I was about to say no, to be honest with you bruder, but then I thought about Italy and me. We aren't the most perfect match, and I believe over half this room went against our relationship. However, we're still together even though it's been quite a few years."

There was a wave of murmuring that buzzed through the room.

"Th-that's true," Lithuania said, voice trembling slightly (perhaps it was something to do with Russia sitting right next to him), "I remember that time. No one thought it was reasonable until a few years had passed."

Nods went through the crowds, as well as small whispers that ghosted amongst certain countries.

"What about you Norway?" Finland asked ever so cheerfully to his fellow Nordic nation.

"I'm good too," the unexpressive blonde replied, "Though I must say, Prussia, careful with Ice, he has a temper that's enough to be on the same level of a hurricane."

"No I do not!" Iceland sqwaked, face turning almost scarlet. He was about to stand up in protest, but Prussia tugged on their already entwined hands.

"C'mon Ice, calm down."

Iceland stared at Prussia's red eyes for a moment before sitting down dejectedly.

"I do not have a temper," he muttered almost incoherently as Prussia pecked his cheek softly, making Iceland blush even more

"Of course you don't Ice."

Germany (as well as every other nation) stared with wide eyes at the scene that had just occurred. Everyone in UN meeting room didn't know whether to be surprised that Prussia had calmed down Iceland before he went into one of his famous temper tantrums, or that Iceland even listened to Prussia in the first place.

"Well that settles it!" America said, slamming his hands onto the table, "Now, about my plan to prevent global warming by-"

"Shut it America, you git. Getting aliens to give us plants from their planets won't solve anything."

"As usual, I disagree with the two of you!"

"Snacks, aru?"

"Aniki~!"

"Everyone will become one with Russia, starting with you Latvia, kolkolkolkol…"

"Latviaaa!"

"The great Sealand-kun will save you, desu-yo!"

"Su-san, where's Sealand?"

"Oi, bastard, when's lunch?"

"Veee~"

Both Prussia and Iceland shared a small sigh as they let their hands relax at last. It seemed that the nations finally accepted them.

As a hamburger, a kitty doll, roses, and a fluffy white dog flew into the air, Prussia couldn't help but think, Alls well ends well.

Whatever the hell it meant.


End file.
